The present disclosure relates to video gaming applications and platforms, including those accessed via online services or communities, for example, social networks, or directly via hosted websites, dedicated either wholly or partially to them. In particular, the present disclosure relates to providing video gaming action or play via communications in a social network.
In recent years, video games have become extremely popular. Video games are used not only for entertainment, but also for instructional purposes. Players typically interact with a gaming application through computer or console peripherals such as keyboard, mouse, joysticks, a wide variety of game pads, and funny controllers such as the NES Zapper®. More recently, nontraditional controller technologies such as dance pads, the Wii-mote® or the Kinect®, offering new types of gaming experiences are beginning to emerge. These technologies are capable of enhancing games to incorporate movement, creating a new experience and attracting new audiences.
With the popularity of social networks reaching epic proportions, social games have also become very popular. Yet, these social games have a rigid and restricted architecture.
With the ongoing trends and exponential growth in video gaming, it would certainly be beneficial to find better architectures for gaming applications associated with social networks that continue to enhance the user experience.